User talk:Grammar Cat
Want to see my previous message that were from over the years? Click at the linky below! Archive 1 Yes...yes! That's much better. By the way, Grammar Cat, Neutronized Wiki got a shoutout from Neutronized on Twitter! Oddly, they have addressed Someonethatyouprobablydontknow, even though he hasn't been active for quite a while. ^^ Well, anyways, I hope I will be getting back to editing some time soon. 23:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Not so sure STYPDK used to be active a lot around this Wiki for a short time, when I was still building it up. I guess you could be right. Sorry about linking Twitter on your talk page; I didn't want to get you in trouble. (I just wanted to show proof.) I would never intentionally send you links to malicious websites without checking first. Of course, you should listen to your parents, always. I spent a bit of time redesigning our infoboxes to a style similar to Nitrome Wiki's. I made a test design here for you to check out. Tell me if you like it. I want to change the infobox designs once again. I think my favourite characters in the skin, by the way, are either the dinosaurs or the pandas. Every character there is so adorable! ^^ 00:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Begging What can I do to improve the one I have on the sandbox? I thought it would look a lot better with lines separating information, which is why I wanted to make the change. 01:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Ergonomics Edit Do take note that the edit on the main page is for enhacing the flow of wiki surfing, such that going from the wikiactivity section to the full page is more intuitive. SQhi•'(talk) 14:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Whoops Thanks for fixing the fatal error. *slams head into wall* 00:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Eh heh Of course I meant it to be humorous, though I am known for taking mistakes like this too hard on myself...Oh well. Time to go edit stuff on Neutronized Wiki! Got anything in particular you think could use another editor? 01:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) WHIP Template I didn't edit the page with the WIP template! I got my BlackGlasses on, and shot a Dark Pulse towards the screen. All of it came off, but the Template looked like Template:W'H'''IP. Not knowing what Whip Cream ya wanted or what was this about wrangling cattle, I made my edit. --— NOBODY (talk) 02:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page link in your signature Hi Grammar kitty, do you mind adding a talk page link to your siggy? It would help RSK reach your talk page with greater speed. =) SQhi•'(talk) 04:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No need to worry There's no need to worry about adding a talk link to your signature. A MediaWiki upgrade is currently underway (blog post on Community Central here if you want to see it), and one of the many changes is that your default signature (the one you currently have) will also link your talk page. Of course, SQhi or I can also help you out with making a signature. You just need to say how you want it to look. ^^ 15:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hi grammar cat I'm can't change it for you right now (yet) until I have your username and password (which I am not going to request). As a first step, I'll show you where your signature options are. At the top right log in corner, there is a drop down menu that reads preferences, select it. You should see your signature options immediately. The use wikitext option allows you to write your signature in mediawiki coding language. :if you want a fancy signature though, I suggest you template it, and add your signature in form so that :1. Your complex code does not appear repeatedly in talk pages. :2. It is easier to edit your signature, being able to edit it and arrange it with many lines(instead of one in preferences) :3. We can edit the template and help you with the signature. :4. Your signature can be replicated and used at Nitrome wiki. :so for now, are you looking for a basic signature for use in every wiki, with your username, talk page and contributions? :=) SQhi'•'(talk) 07:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) New signature underway! Surely you'd want something a little more...complex than that? For instance, I could make you a signature that looks like this or even something simple but significant like this. As the top editor here, you deserve fancy. \(^.^)/ Okay, and sorry I haven't been editing too much here. In comparison to Nitrome Wiki, I'd say Neutronized is probably in better shape (only because Nitrome Wiki has so many articles and not as many users to look after them all) which is the reason why I've been fixing up a few pages on Nitrome Wiki. I really hope, after tomorrow's exam, I will have lots more time to edit Neutronized and do some fixing. Oh, and by the way - it's "'an''' interactive object" and not "a''' interactive object". See you 'round the Wiki! 04:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot to ask one more thing - is Flash Tennis getting a template? From what I've seen while playing the game, there's not too much to say about the characters... 04:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature on Demand Done. Please rate this product. SQhi•'(talk) 17:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Image cleanup Hi, Grammar Cat! If you've been using like your brother does, you will notice that I have been deleting a lot of images lately. I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to worry about me deleting anything that is currently on a page. Currently, I am going through to help clean up images that have been uploaded to this Wiki, but are not in use. Most of them seem to be duplicates of images you have uploaded. Next time, make sure to click "upload a new version of this file" when uploading the same picture with minor changes - for instance, a transparent background. 04:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Siggies Well, it looks like SQhi has made your signature, so I guess I won't need to do it anymore. Now, to use it! For consistency with my sig template, I've put your sig code onto Template:Signatures/Grammar Cat so if you ever want to edit it, that is the place to go. Okay, to use it. There is a code you can put in your that, once you add, you probably won't have to change it, even if your sig changes. You just need to make sure you follow each step carefully. #Go to your . It should be open under a tab called "My info". If not, click on it, located at the top of the preferences page. #Scroll down until you see a heading called "Signature". There will be two fields: one for an existing signature and one for a custom signature. Beside "Custom Signature", there will be a white rectangular box, allowing you to type in characters. #Paste the following: |— Grammar Cat (talk)}} into the "Custom signature" field. '''Don't' click edit to see the code, just copy and paste as you see it on the talk page. Make sure you copy all of it as well! #Below the "Custom Signatures" field is a checkmark box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Make sure this is checked. #Scroll to the very bottom of the preferences page and click Save. You're now done! So I don't end up writing an entire essay about what the code I gave you does, you can visit Nitrome Wiki's signature policy page, which will provide you a good explanation. And now, back to editing! 04:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC)